clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween Party 2011
The '''Halloween Party 2011 is a party in Club Penguin. It started at October 20 and ended on November 3. It is the seventh Halloween Party. A new party room called the Monster Catcher HQ, and the Dark Chamber returned with a new maze, and the Haunted House and the Secret Lab has returned as well, but it is for everyone this time. Gary can be spotted where you can get his background and stamp. There was a new candy Scavenger hunt, also for the first time on Club Penguin, the party has been released before the 6th Anniversary party on Club Penguin which means the Anniversary party was a part of Halloween so all penguins enjoyed both Anniversary party and halloween at the same time. Stamps *During this party you can earn the Gary the Gadget Guy stamp, the Trick-or-Treat stamp and also you could get the Scavenger Hunt stamp,Celebration Stamp (During the 6th Anniversary Party), Explorer stamp and the Monster Mash stamp. Trivia *This was the first party where you could add a mascot to your buddy list. *For some reason all accounts got reset on Club Penguin during the Halloween Party 2011. Many penguins lost their items. *The new Pet Shop was decorated 2 times during this party, first time was during the first week and the second time was when the game Pufflescape was under construction. *This was the longest Halloween Party in Club Penguin. *Many People think this was the best Halloween Party in Club Penguin because non-members could enter to the Haunted House, and it was the longest one. *Unlike previous Halloween Parties, the sign at the Cove was changed to say "Monster Catching Lessons" instead of the traditional "Camp Fire Ghost Stories." Glitches *When a player entered the Haunted House, it would say, "Joining Great Puffle Circus Entrance" and then "Loading Haunted House." This glitch was never fixed. Gallery Rooms The Town1.1.PNG|The Town Night Club1.1.PNG|Night Club Gift Shop1.1.PNG|Gift Shop Lounge1.1.PNG|Dance Lounge Coffee Shop1.1.PNG|Coffee Shop Book Room1.1.PNG|Book Room Snow Fort1.1.PNG|Snow Fort Stadium1.1.PNG|Stadium The Plaza1.1.PNG|The Plaza Pet Shop1.1.PNG|Pet Shop Forest1.1.PNG|Forest The Stage1.1.PNG|The Stage Pizza Parlor1.1.PNG|Pizza Parlor Dock1.1.PNG|Dock The Beach1.1.PNG|The Beach Light House1.1.PNG|Lighthouse Beacon1.1.PNG|The Beacon Ski Village1.1.PNG|Ski Village Ski Lodge1.1.PNG|Ski Lodge Lodge Attic1.1.PNG|Lodge Attic Ski Hill1.1.PNG|Ski Hill Mine Shack1.1.PNG|Mine Shack Underground Cave1.1.PNG|Cave Haunted House Entrance1.1.PNG|Haunted House Entrance Haunted House1.1.PNG|Haunted House Secret Lab1.1.PNG|Secret Lab Ice Berg-2.JPG|Ice Berg (Carved Into A Pumpkin) Cove2011Scary.PNG|Cove Dojo Courtyard1.1.PNG|Dojo Courtyard Dojo1.1.PNG|Dojo Ninja Hideout1.1.PNG|Ninja Hideout Fire Dojo1.1.PNG|Fire Dojo Gary Spotted Gary1.1.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.2.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.3.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.4.PNG|Gary on the buddy list. Gary1.5.PNG|Gary speech during the party. Gary1.6.PNG|Gary player card during the party. Gary1.7.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.8.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.9.PNG|Gary on the buddy list. Gary1.10.PNG|Gary speech during the party. Gary1.11.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.12.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.13.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.14.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.15.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.16.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.17.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Gary1.18.PNG|Gary spotted during the party. Banner partybanner1.gif SWF Rooms *The Haunted House Entrace *The Haunted House *Dark Swamp *Monster Room *Secret Laboratory *Ski Village *Ski Hill *Beach *Snow Forts *Stadium *The Night Club *The Dance Lounge Music *Everywhere Outside *Everywhere Inside *Night Club/Dance Lounge *Pizza Parlor and Stage See also *Halloween Parties Category:Parties of Club Penguin Category:Halloween Parties Category:Events Category:Club Penguin Parties of 2011 Category:Halloween Category:2011